You'll regret it maybe
by Tyson's Slave
Summary: Kai only stays with Takao because he has to not because he wants to. Takao loves Kai, but there is no love. So, who will come to Taka's rescue?ReiXTaka


Tears poored out of his kind eyes, he kept pulling at his soft hair trying to hurt himself. "I hate you, Kai! You're a bastard!" shouted the young boy, Takao Kinomiya. He was in his room clawing at his face when the concerned friend, Rei Kon, came to check on him. "T-Takao?" Rei stuttered, standing a metre away from the boy. Takao's eyes widened and he felt like he was frozen. "Takao, what happened?" Rei asked, taking a step closer. Takao flinched and backed away to the corner of his room. Rei started coming closer and Takao screamed, before fainting. It was early when Takao regained enough strength to awaken. "Mmmm, where am I?" he said, looking around the room, it definitely wasn't his, but maybe his friend Rei's? Rei peeked into the room and smiled. "So, you're awake, Takao-kun, that's good," Rei said. Takao bit his lip and tasted blood in his mouth. Rei shuttered and sighed. He came over to the bed Takao was in, "Takao, what's up?" Rei asked, softly. Takao frowned. "I-I don't wanna talk about it, Rei," Takao said, pouting a bit. Rei stared at Takao's bloody lip and came closer and without thinking about what he was doing, he was kissing Takao, lovingly. Takao blushed and pushed Rei away. "R-Rei?!" Takao said, franticly. Rei blushed too and he looked the other way. "Um, I-I-I... just, um, didn't want to see you bleeding," Rei said. Takao slapped Rei and tears were falling off his face. "You idiot, that's no reason to do that. I-I'm dating the captain , you know!" Takao shouted. Rei stared at Takao blankly. "Um, yesterday, you said you hated him... and ,um, you called him a bastard. What did Kai do, if I may ask?" Rei asked, holding his cheek. _Oh yeah..._

"He broke up with me, sorry, I forgot," Takao said, holding his head down, his hair hiding his face. Rei rested his head on Takao's right shoulder, Takao stiffened up. "I'm sorry, Takao, I should just leave. I always care too much and end up doing something stupid," Rei said, putting his hand on Takao's cold hand. "Dammit, Rei! That's why I like you. Don't ever talk about leaving me," Takao said, lacing his and Rei's hand together. Rei blushed and nuzzled Takao, making Takao moan. "I-I, um, mean us, don't ever leave us," Takao said. Rei smiled and pushed Takao down on the bed, he was now on top of him. "R-Rei, please, don't. Mmm... I mean, my mind is messed up over Kai," Takao said. Rei's eyes saddened and he sat on the side of the bed. Takao sat up and hugged Rei from behind and left the room. Takao ran to his room, but, unexpectedly there was someone in his room, waiting. Takao stared at him, the young man he loved so much, Kai. Those crimson eyes, the color of blood, made his skin crawl. "Takao, look. I... didn't mean what I said last night. So, if you, um, can look in your heart and forgive me, can we get back together?" Kai asked, his eyes scattershot. _Oh my.._ "Kai! Such sweet words, of course I'll come back to your warm arms! Let's go get some sushi, I'm starved," Takao said. Kai sighed and nodded. Takao put on some clean clothes and they left Takao's room. "Um, I've been meaning to ask this, but why do you have scratches on your face?" Kai asked. Takao blushed and looked down, "I fell, Kai! I just fell on my face, I'm sorry," Takao said.

Kai sighed,"Look, Takao. Don't go hurting yourself because I get totally pissed off at you, it's not good for both of us," Kai said. Takao looked at Kai, he was afriad of what he was going to say next. "What I mean by 'both of us', is I can't be seen with a punk that looks like he's been beatup and raped. And you don't look good with the beatup look and I know how you are with your appearance and all." Kai said. Takao froze, Kai was still walking, then he too stopped. Kai looked back at the young boy. "What's up, Taka-honey?" Kai asked, sweetly. Takao had his eyes closed, if he looked now he would fall in love again and again. "I don't want to get back together with you. You're scum, Kai, rich, spoiled, scum! I hate you, so go shove your money up your ass. I don't want your sex or your looks, so go live somewhere else, you're not welcomed at the dojo anymore," Takao said, he turned around and started running. _Don't look back now..don't ever look back..._ "You'll be back, you'll regret it, you stupid whore," Kai shouted, he began to walk the other way. _Maybe...or maybe not._ Takao ran all the way back to his home. He was sitting at the table in the kitchen with his head on the hard wood. "Takao? What're you doing? I thought... you were with Kai," said the blond, Max Mizuharu. Takao looked up and seen Max on the table staring right into his eyes. "M-Max? What're you doing here?" Takao asked.

"I asked first," Max said, it appeared he was in one of his cheery moods. Takao smiled, joyfully.

"Well, we just broke up for real, and now I'm going to be alone forever," Takao said, his smile still holding up. "Oh, well, that's bad. I'm here because I just wanted to see Rei, he phoned me about something happening this morning or last night, I can't really remember what he said though," Max said, jumping off the table. "Oh. Um, do you like Rei?" Takao asked, staring at the table. Max twitched.

"N-no! Why would you even ask a question, Takao?" Max said, biting his lip, nervously.

"C-cause, I might want to be with him, Max. I maybe have feelings for him," Takao said, looking up. "If you have feelings for Rei-san, then you should tell him, instead of letting his heart break," Max said, he turned around. "Um, Max, you okay?" Takao asked, a bit worried. Max nodded and turned around with a smile painted on his face, but tears were in his eyes. "I'm so happy right now, I'm crying, silly, right? You go for it, Takao-chan! Go for Rei, I gotta go though, but I might be back later," Max said, he hugged Takao and he left the dojo, only leaving Takao and Rei. Takao took a deep breathe in and out and got up, full of confidence. He headed for the guest room, once he was there he knocked, and Rei opened the door and tackled Takao down, "HEY MAXIE! I've got a lot to tell you toda... TAKAO! OhMyGod! I-I," Rei released Takao and he got up and helped Takao up. "Um, so, you like Max?" Takao asked, blushing alittle. Rei shivered. "Takao-kun, you have to understand that Max and me are just friends, okay? The one I really love is you,wait, um, I mean...," Rei was interupted by Takao's soft lips. Rei lost balance and they both fell down to the floor. "Kai... Kai's a jerk, I want a nice lover, like you. Rei, I may not know how I truly feel about you yet, but I will know sooner or later, so can we be lovers?" Takao asked. Rei was staring at Takao and pulling him close for a hug. "Yes, yes! I love you, Takao! I want to be with you forever and ever, I adore you," Rei said, holding Takao. Takao blushed and smiled, sweetly. "So, do you want to try something fun?" Takao asked, seductively. Rei blushed and simply nodded. They got up and went tinto the guest room. Takao brang Rei to the bed and began to strip, sexy. Rei was getting turned on just by watching his new lover. He had always dreamed of Takao's body. Takao was now naked and he was undressing Rei, swiftly. Rei couldn't hold on, it was just too hot for him. "I love you, Takao," Rei said, huskily. Takao smiled and whispered in Rei's ear, "Me too." Rei was hard and when Takao got Rei's pants and boxers off and began to lick Rei's member. Rei moaned, loudly, and flung himself on his back. Takao put it in his mouth and started sucking, hungrily. Rei grasped the blanket and was holding on for a minute or so before Takao stopped. "I want you to fuck me, Rei. I want you to cum inside me," Takao said. Rei nodded and Takao turned around, he was on his hands and knees now. "T-Takao, are you sure this is okay?" Rei asked. Takao looked at Rei with his lust filled, foggy, eyes. "Rei, please, I want you badly. I just can't stand waiting you know," Takao said. Rei blushed and pushed his member into his lovers body,making Takao moan. He pushed in and out, giving it all he had and he came inside Takao. He pulled out and fell on the bed, Takao wasn't finished though. Takao crawled on top of Rei and started planting kissing Rei's penis. "Oh, Takao, mmm, Takao, what're you doing?" Rei asked. Takao grinned, "I'm real hungry, so don't you try and stop me Rei," Takao said, before putting Rei's dick in his mouth. Rei gasped. "I-I can cook for you, Takao," Rei shouted. Takao just kept sucking. It was making Rei blush and he got another boner, almost as fast as the first. Rei couldn't hold it in, he came and Takao gulped it all down. He pulled away and smiled. "Oh no, Takao you didn't have to do that. I'm sorry, I should have held it in, I'm sorry," Rei said, franticly. Takao sighed and kissed Rei, sliding his tongue in Rei's mouth. Rei moaned and sat up with Takao in his lap, he slid his dick in Takao's hole and Takao was the one to moan this time. Takao pulled away and rested his head on Rei's shoulder, as Rei kissed Takao's neck. They fell and Takao was on the bottom now, Rei pushed in and slided back a bit and then back in, Takao was moaning. Takao never felt as good as this when he was with Kai, there was no love with Kai. Takao stopped thinking of Kai and looked at Rei, he smiled. He blushed and closed his eyes tightly and he came all over Rei, the same time Rei came into Takao's ass. "Um, Rei can you make me lunch?" Takao asked. Rei blinked. "Why not breakfast? It's only..." he looked at the digital clock besdie the bed and he was surprised, it was 12:27pm. "Um, okay then. Lunch it is," Rei said, getting up after putting on his boxers and pants. Takao chuckled to himself. _Maybe. _

Tyson's Slave: Please leave a review! There will be seconds if you have to know... I'm sorry for the bad sex scene... //// 

Tyson: 00

Johnny: How uncouth!

Tyson's Slave: Tee Hee, I love how he says uncouth!!! The majestics will be in here, psst... watch out for Oliver and Johnny they're gonna team up and do something bad to someone!

Rei: By day I'm Rei, by night I'm a pretty princess... Ugh...

Tyson's Slave: That's right, Rei! You da hottest princess, ever!! See you! waves


End file.
